Large-volume containers of the type discussed are typically in the form of a cylindrical drum having a capacity (volumetric net content) of about 16 to 80 gallons. These containers are commonly used for the storage and transportation of liquid contents or solid, particle-shaped and pasty contents.
A commonly employed container design is the bung-type drum with a net capacity of about 58 gallons. When these cylindrical drums or barrels are stored or shipped in ISO containers, there remains wasted space between the round wall surfaces of neighboring drums. Also, conventional drums of this type exhibit a tendency to buckle at their sides when multiple drums are stacked upon one another.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a drum that avoids wasted space between adjacent drums, and at the same time does not tend to buckle when other drums are stacked upon it. The present invention provides such a drum.